It Does Have Its Perks
by Unknown Stranger Sees All
Summary: J2 FIC! NO SAM AND DEAN! THIS IS JARED AND JENSEN. Jared hates when fight scenes go wrong, but they do have their perks.


_**MY FIRST J2 FIC! YAY! THERE ISNT ANY SMUT OR LEMON OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST CUTE FLUFF BETWEEN THE J'S.**_

_**ENJOY. **_

"Alright! That's a wrap!" the director calls, and Jared steps off the set, putting on his jacket. Toronto weather he should be used to by now, but this is ridiculous. He shivers, before dashing off to another part of the set, the one Jensen is working on. He smiles at the thought of Jensen. The big green eyes, freckles that stand out in the cold, the way his soft lips move...

Jared shakes those thoughts away from his mind. For now. A few minutes later he finds himself at the edge of the set, behinds the cameraman. He smirks while he watches Jensen act. He's great at it. The way he can sink into Dean's character so well, it's almost scary. He watches as 'Dean' glares at the extras, who are playing 'demons'. They're about to go into a fight scene, which always causes Jared to stand tall and tense. Jared always worries that something'll go wrong. An extra or a piece of equipment wouldn't be in the right place, or a gun is really loaded when it's pointed at Jensen, or...

Jared could go on and on.

SO there he stood, tall and tense, as he watched the fight scene commence. They were good, almost having him think they really had found their target. In the end, everything went and looked great, so the director, Kim, called this part of the episode quits.

"And cut! Nice work guys, great job, Jensen," Jensen nods, smiling slightly, before he shakes the other men's hands, going through the motions with ease. He's the last one walking off the set, when everyone in the background hears a 'snap!' and the sound of what sounds like a tree going down. It wasn't long before the prop wall was on top of Jensen, crushing and trapping him under it. For what seemed like the longest time, Jared couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. Jared was frozen in place. Jensen... He was..

"JENSEN!" he heard someone scream. It took him a minute to realize _he _was that someone. It took him another beat to realize that he was moving, running towards his best friend. Jared kneels next to the outstretched arm, grabbing the underside of the collapsed wall, and lifting up. He grits his teeth, putting his back into it, and barely noticing the other people from the set helping him lift. He only has eyes for Jensen right now. The second the people from both cast and crew have the weight of the wall steady, he grabs Jensen's other arm, pulling the him out from under the wall.

Jared brings his best friend and so much more, closer, puling him up so Jensen rested against his chest, Jared's arms gently but tightly wrapped around the older man's waist. The taller of the two's heart was beating fast, his eyes wide and still full of worry and panic. The adrenaline wearing off.

"Jen?" he whispers, voice sounding small. Jensen's eyes are closed, but there's movement beneath them, as if he's trying to open his eyes. As if he's trying to wake up. Jared lifts him up quickly, rearranges their positions, until Jared is now a bit more comfortable on his knees, Jen's head lying on his lap. He looks at blonde man over. His chest is slightly uneven, signaling broken or cracked ribs. His arms are cut up, only a few of them bloody. Jensen has bruises forming already, and Jared already knows there's going to be a lot more later on. Overall, Jensen doesn't look that bad. _He might not need to go to the hospital, _Jared thinks. He cards his hand through the dark blonde hair, with slightly shaking fingers.

"Jensen... C'mon Jen, wake up," he says softly. His friend moans, arching up a but, his eyes still closed. His breathing is now a bit erratic, signifying he is, in fact, awake. Jared's hand doesn't still from their actions in Jensen's head of hair.

"Open your eyes for me, Jensen," he whispers, and the green eyes Jared loves so much open into mere slits. Jensen's eyes are barely open, but Jared can still see how they're blurred with pain, mixed with a possible concussion.

"Jred..." he murmurs, trying to sit up, but Jared puts a gentle hand on his chest, pushing him back until his head rests against his lap again.

"Stay down buddy, you might be concussed," Jared says, and Jensen only stares up into his eyes, as if he'd gotten lost in the hazel orbs as if they were a galaxy only he could see. That was just fine with Jared, because he was getting lost in what he could see of the green eyes, turning that whiskey color in the middle. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, unmoving. Jared only stops looking into the green whirlpool when he see the medic jog over, kneeling next to Jensen's side.

"Lets take a look at the damage, shall we?" Jared stays there throughout the entire inspection. Jensen's head stays in the younger man's lap the entire time, until the medic finishes the check-up.

"He'll be alright; just make sure he doesn't do any strenuous activity," Jared nods, he was already debating on whether he should carry Jensen to the car or not.

"Can I take him home?" Home. A modern house that he shared with Jensen while they were shooting in Vancouver and Toronto. The cast and crew had said it'd be easier than renting a hotel room out every other week. And when Jared suggested Jensen be his room-mate, Jensen had agreed with only the slightest of hesitations. The medic nods, and after sending him a reassuring glance, walks over to the crew to fill them in on the situation. Jared looks back down to Jensen, starting to talk softly.

"Hey, c'mon Jen, we've been cleared for the day," Jensen blinks, before shaking his head slowly.

"Can't do that; we'll get behind, I can still work, Jay," Jensen says, and Jared sighs, trying not to roll his eyes _too _much. Jensen never knows what's best for him. He's too selfless, doesn't really care what happens to him. It was, sadly, a trait he possessed that only _increased_ when he started playing Dean Winchester. Both Jensen and Dean share many traits, but not all of them are for better.

"One day isn't gonna hurt us, Jensen," he says, already lifting his friend to his feet, carefully. He keeps a hand on the older man's arm for support, because Jensen is swaying where he stands.

-The ride home was silent, and wasn't much different. Jared sat in the back, Jensen sitting right next to him, his heads resting on the taller man's shoulder, almost reaching the collarbone. Jared had an arm around Jensen's shoulders, keeping him where he was. When they reached the house, Jared all but carried Jensen out of the car and through the door. He set his friend on the couch, as to keep better eyes on him. Medics might have said that he'd be fine, but Jared never did trust doctors. Especially when it comes to his Jensen. And no, he did not just think, 'my' Jensen. He didn't. Nope.

He sets Jensen down on the sofa, and only _then _does he realize that his friend was asleep. The elder of the two's eyes were closed, and his breathing was less ragged, and more steady. Jared smiles crookedly, before setting a throw blanket over the prone body on the sofa. He bites his lip when Jensen stirs. His eyes are barely open, but Jared can see the blurred glare of sleep and drugs.

"Jay?" Jared, though he wanted to leave Jensen be so he could rest, heard nothing but raw need and vulnerability in Jen's voice. He sits on the couch, wrapping an arm around his friend once more, and tugging, so Jensen falls against his side.

"Right here, Jen," he murmurs softly, and he feels the blonde man relax against him slightly. He's still pretty out of it, if he's letting this slide without so much as a complaint or a snarky comment. Jensen starts sagging against him, until his head is in Jared's broad chest, arms lying in his lap. Jared's arm stays wrapped around his shoulders, but when Jensen starts falling off the couch, he quickly scoops his friend up into his arms, before sitting back down. Heartbeat slightly fast, he looks down at the man who nearly just got injured again.

Jensen's eyes are shut lightly, and he has a peaceful look on his face. His breathing is slow and steady again, his head resting on Jared's collarbone, little puffs of air lightly hitting the young man's neck. Slowly, Jared leans his head down, and presses the lightest touch of lips against Jensen's forehead. He lets it linger for a second or two, before pulling back up, keeping his partner in his arms.

He may not like it when fight scenes go wrong, but Jared's gotta admit-

It does have its perks.


End file.
